Now or Never
by slayer0682
Summary: What would happen if Bones was cutting ito a skull when the alarms went off, and she and Booth had to get in the decontamination shower together? oneshot.


**TITLE: Now Or Never**

**RATING: T+**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, or the show.**

_AN: I am currently working on a multi-chapter fic called Ransom, which is still has a ways to go. But this kept niggling at my mind, so I had to write it. Please review and let me know what you think. _

_PS. My Ransom update will be posted either tomorrow or Sunday._

"Damn it Booth, if you're going to watch me, at least put on a mask." Temperance said irritably. "It's protocol." She threw in for good measure.

Booth gave her his most disarming smile. "Come one, Bones. Lighten up." Leaning further over her shoulder, he watched as she sawed through the center of the skull with precision.

"Do you have any idea what bone dust does to your lungs?" She asked.

"Yeah, after years and years of inhalation."

The two bickered for a few more moments as Temperance continued to cut through the skull.

Earlier in the day, Booth had brought in the remains of a human being that were found in an old septic system. As Temperance studied them, she found them to be from a man in his mid-thirties. He had been dead for at least ten years. She was now trying to figure out cause of death. There were no visible marks on the body, but she noticed a small indentation on the back of the skull. Which was why she was currently covered in bone dust, with an irritating FBI Agent hanging over her shoulder.

"Do you have to hover over me like that?"

"Why? Does it make you nervous?" He teased.

Red washed over her cheeks. "Why would it make me nervous." She snapped. _Because his closeness always makes you nervous_, said that annoying little voice inside her head. She shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought. It was wrong to think of Booth like that. He was not only her partner, but one of her best friends. The fact that she was dating Sully only strengthened her resolve.

Booth brushed against her backside, as he leaned over her shoulder again. Her chest expanded, but she had trouble letting the air flow out again. _This is getting ridiculous_, she thought as she put down the saw. She began cleaning around the incision, to get a better look.

"What is that?" He asked, his breath tickling her ear. Temperance jumped slightly, at the sensation, dropping the paint brush she was using to wipe away some of the dust. Forgetting that he was only inches behind her, she bent down to retrieve the brush.

Mistaking her desire, for annoyance, Booth couldn't help but grin at the flustered Doctor. That is until she bent down to get the damn paint brush and slammed her shapely bottom right into his groin. A sound congealed in his throat, as he took a hasty step back.

"Sorry," he muttered lamely. Trying desperately to think of his mother…or baseball… or… or anything that would get his mind off his partner's anatomy. He felt himself hardening despite his sorry attempts rid any sexual feelings from his mind. This was Bones, for Christ's sake. Although admitting that she was a beautiful woman, she was his _best _friend. His family. He would never jeopardize that because he had the control of a seventeen year old boy. Besides, she was seeing Sully now, the son of a bitch.

Lost in thought, Booth didn't even notice that she had resumed cutting. One minute he was thinking about Sully, his so-called friend; and the next a deafening alarm sounded. Startled, Booth looked around, there were red lights flashing, and the glass doors began sliding closed.

"Not again…" He muttered aloud. Turning around, he faced Temperance, and froze. The woman had ripped away her mask, and was now peeling off her lab coat.

"Booth, take your cloths off!" She yelled over the sirens. When he continued standing there, staring at her like an idiot, she yelled. "_NOW!" _Finally recovering from the shock of his partner yelling at him to take off his cloths; he realized the severity of the situation.

Following her lead, he ripped off his coat…

With growing panic, Temperance tore off her shirt. The alarms only sounded if a life threatening toxin was released into the air. A fungus or flesh eating bacteria… What ever it was, it was bad.

Running toward the decontamination shower, Temperance unbuttoned her pants at the same time. With one hand she was turning on the water, and the other was pulling her pants down. She kicked off her shoes, and stepped out of her pants. Bending down, she took off her socks. Temperance didn't have time to worry about stripping naked in front of Booth. In fact, in all the commotion, she almost forgot he was there. Reaching around, she unsnapped her bra, discarding it hastily. Finally, she pushed down her panties, and kicked them into the pile of cloths. Stepping under the shower, she adjusted the temperature.

Temperance grabbed the soap, and turned away from the spray of the water; so she could scrub her skin. Booth was stepping into the shower, as she turned. Putting their naked body's inches from each other. Odd thing was, being so concerned for their welfare; Temperance's mind seemed to shut down. That's the only rational way to explain what happened next.

Rubbing the soap in her hands, she handed it to Booth. "Here, _don't _miss any spots." She warned. Quickly and efficiently, she washed every inch of her front side, while he did the same. As she rinsed off, she felt Booth's soapy hands on her back. She hadn't asked, but they both knew that she wouldn't be able to reach that portion of her body on her own.

_Holy shit…_ everything hit her at once, causing her to suck in a deep breath. She was naked. In the shower. With Booth. _How the hell did this happen? _Bracing her hands on the wall, she steadied herself. The feeling of her partner's hands, washing her back, was more than she could take. Her breathing became shallow, as his expert hands dropped lower, running over her bottom. Kneeling down, he washed the back of her legs with utmost care. Neither of them mentioning that she could have done this part. Another wonderful, and devastating response rippled through her.

Once he had finished, Temperance faced him. "Turn around." She said, her voice sounded breathless, even to her own ears. Try as she might, she couldn't ignore the fact that Booth was obviously _very _aroused. Nor could she seem to look away from the impressive sight.

Handing the soap back to her, Booth turned around. She began the same slow torture, that he bestowed upon her. A smile touched her lips, _it's only fair_.

Temperance continued to wash him, when her hands ran down his leg; he spun around. With a strangled sound, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. Feeling his desire, Temperance was unable to contain herself.

On tiptoe, she kissed his neck, then his jaw and finally his mouth. He responded, his breath grating together with hers, his tongue pressing hers. It was not a gentle kiss, but a demanding kiss. There was two years of suppressed desire in that kiss. Temperance couldn't stop, didn't want to stop.

He felt the beating of her heart, or was it his own?

She drove him beyond any point of turning back. Booth would follow her lead, and if this was just a momentary weakness; and the whole thing blew up in his face, he'd step back again and wait. He'd be her friend, her partner. He would keep on stepping back, if that's what it took—and he'd die another death each time. He had been so busy convincing himself that he wasn't in love with his her, he never stopped to consider that she might return those feelings.

No, he would not say what he wanted to say to her. When he declared his true feelings, it would be somewhere calm, in the open air, where he could say what he meant and she would know that his words were not driven by sexual craving.

Pulling back, Temperance met his eyes. Tangled in each others arms, each gasping for breath, she couldn't seem to drag her eyes away. Never in her life had Temperance felt such all-consuming passion. She had known that it would be like this, if they ever got together. Because… because she loved him. She had from the first time he shot her his roguish grin, and she would until she drew her last breath. Finally admitting it to herself, she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

They were so enraptured by one another, that neither of them noticed when the alarms shut off and the doors slid open. Nor did they notice when Angela came striding into the room…

"Sorry, false alarm!" She yelled cheerfully, then froze. Standing there with her mouth wide open, she stared at her best friend wrapped around a Booth. They were both naked, and holding each other as if they were drowning.

Grabbing her face between his hands, Booth captured Brennan's mouth. Unable to suppress an ear to ear grin, Angela practically skipped out of the room. "It's about damn time." She said to no one in particular.

_AN: There it is, hope you enjoyed. _

_Review, and tell me what you think._


End file.
